role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
The Faceless Phantom Walks Among Us
The Faceless Phantom Walks Among Us is an RP that was performed on December 8, 2018. Story No-Face got lost from the spirit world and ended up in the real world; in where he got stuck at the city of Kyoto. For two weeks, No-Face was stuck in the city of Kyoto, slowly losing it and getting more aggressive, as it was reminding him of bad times...No-Face then struck out for some food on one night. It was the dead of night, being slightly past midnight. Activity was very low and only a few lights outside. The cold air breezed slowly and softly, the winds being cold still but gentle. At a shop, one janitor is cleaning up still, having to clean up on night duty. As the janitor finishes mopping though, there is an odd presence to be felt. The janitor shrugged it off however, feeling it was probably just the wind. As he leaves the shop however, something then can be seen fading in and out. The janitor turned around, having sworn he saw something lurking by. As he looked around though, there is nothing there it seems. He then turns around, heading out on his way. At that moment though, as he walks out onto the streets, a black apparation can then be seen floating from afar. The janitor looks out, now both alert and baffled. As he stands for a few moments, he then begins to walks faster. Only then at that moment, the black, shadowy apparition then appears in front of him, it's mask-like face staring into him. The janitor screams loud, and then flees the sight...the specter then nodded, then vanished. A few days later, Neo SquidMask was drinking sake and talking to FlamingoMask, who was in the middle of doing more research on the some ghost monster who was haunting Kyoto. Ayame then approached the two during their conversation and then told them that they had to go to Kyoto and be there by at least tomorrow night. FlamingoMask was planning to do so anyways, but it didn't matter much; Neo SquidMask and FlamingoMask then got ready and went to Kyoto right away, taking Ayame, Cotton and Sagiri with. Once they got there, FlamingoMask watched as Sagiri presented the new weapons to Cotton and Ayame and then went searching in the Shadow Zone. Upon sneaking up on FlamingoMask and startling him, FlamingoMask then retaliated by firing a beam of light at No-Face, causing him to vanish and then reappear, smacking FlamingoMask aways. No-Face then became invisible and floated away to escape FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask (and then later Neo SquidMask) then chased and followed No-Face at a park, where the three Units were also waiting to track him down. Once No-Face made himself visible to them, FlamingoMask then shot some light orbs at No-Face, but No-Face then floated out of the way in time, dodging. No-Faced looked at the five heroes below, seemingly confused about the ordeal. Decides to then fight back and summoned out a ton of flying gold pieces at the five heroes. Before FlamingoMask could even prepare to generate Flamingo Shield only then to get a lot by the flying pieces of gold, also hitting Neo SquidMask in the eyes. Cotton got out here Robo Bazooka and then opened fire at No-Face. causing an explosion around him. Ayame then fired her energy arrows at No-Face, but they simply went through him. No-Face then blasted a stream of tar against Ayame, covering her in tar. Sagiri then got up and swung around her Dynamite Blade against him, but it didn't do much to him. No-Face then bit on Sagiri's blade with his mouth and then threw her away against a tree. FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask then got back into battle, with Neo SquidMask spraying a stream of ink at No-Face. Neo SquidMask then summoned electricity from his tentacles to shock No-Face but it didn't do much to him and No-Face then blasted pieces of gold and tar at Neo SquidMask's face, temporarily blinding him. Suddenly, No Face is caught off guard by several sword slashes; a figure appears nearby, wearing a black kimono, and holding a MASSIVE sword, the man has blinding orange hair, and a scowl on his face. Ichigo then raised up his sword, before charging forward with surprising speed, despite the blade being bigger than his body; No-Face then shot a stream of tar from his mouth at Ichigo. Ichigo charged forward, disappearing before the tar hits him, and reappearing above No Face and slashing downward on him, followed up by FlamingoMask firing his Flamingo Beam against No-Face. Ichigo quickly followed up, gathering energy in the blade, before slashing it at No Face once more. No-Face then fell over down to the ground, defeated. Following his defeat, No-Face then staggered back a bit and surrendered, his mask expressing a look of sorrow and regret. No-Face then explained to the heroes that he was lost and didn't know what this place is or who they are, having been stuck here for two weeks now and as a result, was being more aggressive than usual. No-Face then also apologized for attacking the heroes. Ichigo then came closer to No-Face, not wanting to harm him and then took out his sword. Ichigo then placed the bottom of the sword against No-Face's mask slowly, before pulling it away, leaving a sort of stamp on his forehead, before a door opens up for No-Face to enter; Ichigo re-sheathed the sword, before motioning for No-Face to follow. No-Face then nodded and followed in. The two disappear, leaving behind the Units and the Shadowbloods. No-Face was then returned to his home in the Spirit World and all was right. With that all done, FlamingoMask then ordered the rest of his gang to that they were done there now and then flew off, heading back to home. Important Events * No-Face debuts. * Ichigo returns. * Ayame and Cotton get upgrades and new weapons for their arsenal from Sagiri. Trivia * This RP was originally going to be the Halloween RP for WZRP for that year, but was then pushed back for a later date. * The RP is meant to be both a tribute to Spirited Away itself and Ultra Q. Category:Events